A Fistful Of Shards
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel is kidnapped by a bounty hunter and demands answers from her! And he'll do anything to get them.


**GoldGuardian2418 and I used our heads and came up with this story together! Read, Review, and Enjoy**!

"And that is how the equation can be solved." Rachel said, finishing the problem on the board.

"Perfect!" Mr. Mason congratulated. "Very good, Rachel!"

Rachel thanked her teacher and walked back to her seat. Mr. Mason was proud to have a well-mannered and focused beam of sunshine like Rachel in his class.

"Rachel, stop." Mr. Mason ordered.

Rachel stopped like someone hit pause, the teacher went to her seat, and picked up a thumbtack off of it.

The steely eyed teacher looked over to the student that sat behind Rachel. "Bethany, meet me after class."

Bethany groaned and slumped in her seat while Rachel smiled to herself.

A few minutes later, the class was going perfectly fine. Rachel was enjoying her perfectly perfect, normal day. It's been a month since something even remotely weird has happened to her.

A great, big explosion erupted in the back of the class. The students were thrown across the other side off the room.

A tall, hulking figure moved through the dust. He looked through the demolished classroom and spotted his target: Rachel, laying under a heap of desks.

The stranger grabbed Rachel and slung her over his shoulder. Rachel came to, and gasped seeing this brudish person, he couldn't see through his face mask, making her fear him more.

Rachel tried to fight herself free, but his grip was too strong and his body was hard as rock. He pulled out a hover board and began to take off.

All of a sudden, his board was blasted to bits. Rachel screamed as she and her kidnapper were falling.

But Rachel was caught by Rook, landing safely in his arms. He set his fiancée aside. "Retreat home, Rachel. I will fend him off!"

Rachel immediately retreated. But as soon as she did, she heard a painful cry, an it sounded like Rook's!

Rachel turned and to her horror, Rook was on the ground before the armored assailant with a fired ray gun in his hand

"ROOK!" Rachel cried as she ran to his aid.

The hunter fired another shot at Rachel, she dodged it, but the air around her was beginning to fill with some sort of chloroform.

Rachel unintentionally breathed in the fumes, she stumbled as her body felt weak and tired. She tried to get away, but it was no use. Rachel was knocked out cold.

* * *

Rachel began to wake up, her head aching like mad. When she opens her eyes, she found herself lying belly up on an exam table. She tried to move, but her wrists and ankles were firmly bound.

Rachel began to tremble when she saw a giant device pointing right below her.

When Rachel heard footsteps coming, she tried to break free and began screaming for help.

Her captor approached, "You can scream all you want, no one can hear you." he said with a deep voice.

Rachel looked up at him, that voice sounded so familiar.

His face mask came down, revealing his face.

"Diamondhead?!" Rachel gasped.

'Diamondhead' narrowed his brow. "Spare me your petty insults, human."

"Diamondhead! Why are you doing this?! How could you?!"

"My name is Tetrax, and you will refer to me as such!" he ordered.

Rachel moved away as much as she could, this was not Diamondhead. This Tetrax may look like him, but he was a lot scarier!

"What do you want?! What have I ever done to you?!"

"You seem surprised as to why you're captured, especially since there's a huge bounty on your head."

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed. "What bounty?! I haven't done anything wrong! I'm a normal girl!"

"Don't play dumb," he bellowed. "You're worth a bundle, more than I need to repair my favorite board your friend destroyed!" his voice growing with anger.

"I'm sorry about your board!" Rachel whimpered. "I'll make it up to you! Just let me out of here!"

"And bribery won't get you out of this. According to your bounty, you're infamous for enslaving aliens. No way I'm letting people like you run free in the galaxy."

"Enslave?! Who told you that?!"

"ENOUGH!" he roared, Rachel squeaked under his anger.

Tetrax came close to Rachel's face, "You're going to tell me where the aliens are."

Rachel knew she can't convince him, she swallowed hard. "I won't tell you."

Tetrax pulled himself to his full height. "Your silence forces me to take...drastic measures."

Now Rachel was truly afraid, what's going to happen to her now?! She was completely helpless.

Rachel screamed when a huge blob of peach colored slime suddenly popped up from the other side. It's three yellow eyes observed the trembling girl.

"Gluto! I told you to wait outside!" snapped Tetrax.

"Yuck!" Rachel wretched. "What is that thing?!"

"He's not a thing, he's my friend and pilot, Gluto."

The blob now called Gluto stretched his face closer, Rachel shivered as she tried to move away from him.

Tetrax noticed this. "Oh? You're afraid of Gluto?" he mused.

"N-No, I'm not." Rachel replied shakily.

Rachel watched the alien stare at her. Rachel shook her head and blinked twice.

Was it her imagination or was Gluto blushing?

Tetrax blinked, surprised. Then Gluto said something in a strange language.

Tetrax cocked his head back. "What?!"

"What did he say?!"

"He said he thinks you're...kinda cute?"

Rachel gasped, being kidnapped by an evil Diamondhead twin was bad enough, but an icky blob thing had a crush on her?!

"Well, since you're not willing to talk," Tetrax started. "I'll just have Gluto smother the answers out of you."

"What?! No! NOOO!" Rachel shrieked.

Before she knew it, Gluto tackled Rachel and began smothering her under his massive, gelatinous form. Rachel's muffled scream could be heard from underneath.

After a torturous hour, Tetrax called Gluto off, the pilot slithered himself off the human. Rachel panted, her throat soar from all her screaming.

"Ready to talk?"

Exhausted, Rachel turned to him. She can see the danger in his eyes, but she had to be strong.

Rachel turned away. "I will not talk."

Tetrax shot a glare. "You're a lot tougher than you look, for a human."

Gluto stretched a part of himself toward Rachel and stroked her blonde hair, Rachel tried to pull away. "Don't touch me!"

Gluto's gooey tendril slid down Rachel's neck, "Eee!" she arched her back and threw her head back.

Tetrax and Gluto were taken by surprise a bit.

"Ah, yes. They say you humans have very responsive nerve endings..." Tetrax mentioned. "In fact, an Ectonurite was tickling you the other day for some reason."

Rachel's eyes widened. She remembers that, she was on her way to school when Ghostfreak started tickling her while he was invisible.

Rachel felt a tug at her feet and saw Gluto removing her shoes.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" she demanded.

Tetrax lifted up her shirt. "It may be unorthodox, but we'll see if this gets you talking."

He brought a hand down and dragged his fingers across Rachel's stomach, in spite of her strength, Rachel started to giggle, she couldn't help herself.

"Heeheeheehee! Nohoho! Leave me alone!" she pleaded.

Tetrax didn't listen, using all his fingers, he glided and wiggled his fingers all over her tummy and sides. Rachel's laugher became harder and harder, she squirmed more and more in her bonds. But nothing worked.

While Tetrax worked on her stomach, Gluto slid himself under Rachel's body and spread himself all around until he covered the entire table.

"No, please." Rachel sobbed.

But it was too late.

Gluto formed more tendrils and they tickled Rachel's underarms, calves, and feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel's stomach and lungs ached from laughing so hard, she couldn't even speak.

Soon, Rachel wasn't laughing anymore, she didn't have the breath to. All she could do was silently sob with her mouth open and tears rolled down her face.

These two were not stopping, not even slowing down. The tickling went on and on, Rachel felt like she was gonna die laughing any second.

Rachel had no other choice, she was going to confess.

Suddenly, a crash was heard.

Tetrax and Gluto stopped tickling and looked over. Rachel blinked through her tears and saw the Forever Knights surrounding the trio.

"What's going on?!" Tetrax demanded.

"We're here to take the child, Mr. Shard." a knight said. "And you along with her!"

Scowling, Tetrax lowered his mask down and took on the knights while Gluto joined in the fray, giving Rachel the perfect time to regain her breath.

Despite being outnumbered, the aliens managed to overpower the knights.

Tetrax came over to Rachel. "I don't understand what's going on. Those were the people who placed that bounty on you and hired me."

"Those were the Forever Knights." replied Rachel. "There a bunch of humans who are plotting to destroy all alien life!"

"She's right." someone said.

Rachel's restraints were blasted off off her, she got off the table and saw,

"Chromastone!" she cried in happiness. She ran up to the pink crystal alien and embraced him with the warmest hug.

"Chromastone?!" Tetrax shouted. "But it can't be!"

"Yes, my friend." answered Chromastone.

"You two know each other?!"

Chromastone nodded. "That's right, Tetrax and I were close friends for a long time until we parted ways."

He turned to Tetrax. "The knights deceived you! Everything they told you was a lie! Rachel has not enslaved us! We have befriended her. She is our most dear and loyal friend."

Tetrax was in shock. He felt absolutely horrible. All this time, he was being used by those knights and almost paid the price.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry..." he walked toward her, but Rachel quickly his behind Chromastone.

Her friend pushed her forward. "Rachel, do not fear Tetrax. He was just misguided. Please, forgive him."

Rachel looked at Tetrax and saw his saddened expression. He didn't look like a fierce, ruthless hunter anymore, he looked more like a poor man in great despair.

But Rachel turned away, she was still afraid.

"Rachel, please forgive me." Tetrax reached out and stroked Rachel's side. She giggled and flinched away from his touch.

Chromastone, Tetrax, and Gluto looked at each other, then smiled evilly at Rachel, who looked even more scared.

They began tickling her, but this time, it was a friendly tickle.

"Okay! Okahahahay!" she laughed.

They all stopped. Rachel gasped for air. "Oh, I've been tickled enough today!"

All four of them laughed and decided to start over, by heading over to the Grant Mansion and Rachel introduced Tetrax and Gluto to all her friends.

Rook and Rachel joined for a hug and sealed it with a kiss.

Gluto gasped and slumped over, disappointed.

Rachel patted him on the back. "Hey, Gluto. Don't be sad. Rook kinda saw me first. But we can still be friends! What do you say?"

Gluto squealed with glee and he gave the girl a messy hug.

"Gee whizz, tell me how ya really feel." she muttered through his nuzzling.

The aliens all laughed.


End file.
